The present invention relates to a lamp arrangement for a vehicle and, more particularly to a light using a holographic structure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a light for a vehicle including a holographic structure which is capable of diffracting illuminated light from a light source with good efficiency without increasing the performance of the light source.